


An Unexpected Gift

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving, Snoliday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: When Severus receives a gift off one of his students, it prompts him to return the favour.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> #snolidays2020

Severus couldn't remember a time when Christmas had been a time of joy and happiness. For as long as he could remember, it filled him with sorrow and regret. Lily had loved Christmas and had always gone out of her way to buy everyone she loved the perfect Christmas gift.

Now, she was gone, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't told the Dark Lord what he'd overheard that night she'd still be alive. Their relationship might be forever broken, but at least he'd get to see her walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley arms laden with bags, and the biggest smile on her face.

He sipped at his Firewhiskey within the confines of his chambers watching the crackling flames of the roaring fire dance gaily, casting soft shadows on the walls. It should make him feel warm. However, Severus never could get rid of the ice that gripped his soul no matter what he did.

A knock on his door shook him out of his musings. He rose to answer it and was surprised to find Hermione Granger standing at his door, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor. I just wanted to give you this," Hermione explained as she handed him a neatly wrapped gift in soft silver paper finished with a dark green velvet ribbon.

"I appreciate the sentiment Miss Granger, but I don't accept gifts off my students," Severus replied.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll leave it here, and you can do with it what you will. That way no-one can say otherwise. It's simply an anonymous gift."

Hermione placed the gift against the stone wall and gave him a small smile. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

Severus watched her petite form disappear from view as though there had been nothing odd at all by the exchange. Picking up the gift, he checked to make sure the corridor was empty before taking it inside. He laid it on his coffee table intending to return it the following day.

Lying in bed later that night, Severus tossed and turned, unable to get the image of Hermione Granger’s blushing face out of his mind. Even spending ten minutes deconstructing and reconstructing his mental wards didn't help. 

Throwing back the covers and pulling on his robe, Severus stomped into the living room, picked up the offending item and tore open the paper and almost dropped it in shock. Where on earth did she find that? Staring up at him was the first edition on The Art of Potion Making by Arsenius Jigger and Associates. Collapsing into the nearest chair, Severus spent the next few hours carefully reading and inspecting the book.

When the breakfast bell rang shrill through the castle, Severus jumped. He hadn't planned on spending the entire night reading, but now, he had a decision to make; what to get Miss Granger for Christmas. 

He quickly changed and gulped down a cup of bitter coffee before heading straight into Hogsmeade. Everywhere he looked, people were rushing about doing their Christmas shopping. Severus had avoided the holiday season for so long that having to squeeze past gossiping students and half-drunk colleagues turned into quite the task, and if one more person asked him what he was doing for Christmas, he was going to hex them into the New Year.

After two hours of finding nothing worthy of Miss Granger, Severus paused. There in the shop window of Madam Malkins was a simple opal pendant on a delicate white gold chain. Entering the shop, he promptly purchased the gift which was expertly wrapped in a dark blue velvet box. He knew he would be unable to give it to her personally, and so on his return to the castle, he had one of Hogwarts' elves slip the gift into her trunk with a simple note.

He watched later that day the students travelling down to Hogsmeade Station and wondered if his gift would be much received. A rare smile graced his lips as he returned to the Dungeons. Perhaps there was something truly wonderful about Christmas after all.


End file.
